Forever is a Long Time
by microscope
Summary: Finally fed up with Megatron, Starscream leaves the Nemesis. But Megatron won't let him get away that easily... Fluffy one-shot. :)


Forever was a long time to be alone. That was what Starscream had said though; he said he'd be gone forever. At the time, it sounded like a good thing to say. When he shouted at Megatron, saying he'd never return to the Decepticons, he meant it. But now, looking back on it, he wished he hadn't have said it at all. Because now, he would have to stick to his word, and he was seriously considering flying back to the Nemesis, throwing himself at his Master's feet, and begging for forgiveness. Anything sounded better than starving out here, in the middle of nowhere.

Starscream exhaled sharply in frustration, allowing his helm to fall back and hit the tree he was leaning against. He found it hard to believe he'd left only a few Earth days ago… He still had a long time to go until forever.

The Seeker cracked his optics open slightly to look at the trees and skyline above him, wishing he knew where he was. He didn't know exactly; when he had left the Decepticon warship in a flurry of anger and tears, he didn't bother to look where he was headed. He just flew as far away as he could get.

Was it worth it? He wondered, shuttering his optics once again. Couldn't he have just taken a quick fly to clear his processor, and then returned to his position as Second in Command to Lord Megatron? It surely would have been easier that way. Starscream sighed shakily, his vents stinging with the sudden burst of air that shook his frame. He was exhausted. Starving… He probably wouldn't last much longer.

Should he join with the Autobots?

A smile tugged at Starscream's lips at the thought of Megatron's reaction to seeing him on the other end of the battlefield, fighting side by side with the enemy. Starscream almost laughed out loud as he imagined the expression on Megatron's ugly face plates. But…would the Autobots even accept him? After all he had done to them? He knew that the blue femme would never be able to accept him, after what he did to her precious Cliffjumper. And the medic…? He would never agree to the idea. The yellow scout would probably never be able to forgive Starscream for what happened with his T-Cog. The green one might be a bit wary about agreeing to take him in, but it would really be Prime's decision in the end. Starscream scoffed to himself as he reminisced about all the time's he'd stabbed him in the back. He ALMOST got the Autobots to trust him on a few occasions. _Almost_. But now? There was not a chance they would let him join their team. And Optimus Prime had the audacity to preach about redemption, second chances, and, worst of all, peace amongst factions. Starscream laughed curtly out loud. What a load of Cyberscrap.

Starscream was pulled from his thoughts when the sound of an engine coming closer made him gasp in surprise. It wasn't a grounder's engine, but that of a flyer. Humans? Unlikely. Starscream scanned the skies frantically. It was nearly dark, and the silver flyer was finding it more and more difficult to see in the darkening forest.

An unmistakable _THUMP_ could be heard from a few yards away, the engine's hum being replaced with heavy footfalls. Whatever it was, it was most likely Cybertronian. Starscream's spark skipped a beat with the realization that whoever it was, they were coming his way. Starscream used the little energy he had left to scramble backwards on his rear end, trying desperately to escape to the trees. He considered transforming and flying off, but judging by the heavy footsteps that were growing rapidly closer, the mech that was pursuing him was probably much larger and much faster.

"Starscream."

It was one word. His own name, said by someone unseen, made him freeze up in fear. He couldn't move, couldn't think. His processor spun as he felt positive that he was going to purge. He was so, royally screwed. Fear clawed it's way into Starscream's spark as he found himself incapable of moving. The mech drew ever closer, only a few paces away now. Starscream knew that voice, knew those glowing red optics, and knew the bulky silhouette of his former master. Megatron had finally come to offline him.

"Meh-ma-Megatron!" He stuttered out, looking up at the mech that towered over him.

Although Starscream couldn't see his faceplates clearly, he knew that he was smirking, and he heard the amusement in his tone as he leaned down closer to the Seeker. "Are you afraid of me, Starscream?"

_YES!_ Starscream's processor screamed. Of course he was scared; Megatron was probably going to finish him right here, right now. But he was stronger than that…just barely. He managed to glare back up at Megatron and scoot back a bit so that he could stand. Straightening himself up on shaky legs, he stood his full height before the Mighty Megatron, his body still numb with fear. "No!" he spat, turning his helm to the side slightly, looking at Megatron out of the corner of his optics.

He yelped in surprise when Megatron lunged forward and grasped Starscream's wrists with his large servos, pulling Starscream towards him. He leaned down to the Seeker's level, his faceplates impossibly close. "Then why did you leave?" he growled, his tone still smug.

Starscream swallowed nervously, knowing that Megatron could probably feel his trembling. "B-because…" he paused, willing himself not to stutter. "Because…" he started over, "you don't treat me with the respect I deserve." Growing bold, he wrenched his arms free from Megatron's grasp, stepping back cautiously.

"You treat Soundwave better than you treat me!" he cried.

Megatron growled threateningly, taking a large stride to get closer to his rebellious little Seeker. "Soundwave knows his place. You do not."

"I know my place now! And it's not beside you!" Starscream said angrily, focusing his gaze on anything but those piercing red optics of his.

Megatron seemed taken aback by that statement, but he quickly regained his composure, lacing his servos behind his back calmly.

"What is it that you want Starscream? What can you possibly think to accomplish by starving yourself out here, all on your own? Surely you thought things through before you threw yourself out here without any energon, or ammunition? You would need those things to survive, or attempt to overthrow me, if that was your intention. But since it seems you have nothing, what are your intentions? Have you…given up?" Megatron asked Starscream gently, almost timidly. He seemed genuinely curious, and dare he say…concerned.

"I-," Starscream fought to find the words to reply. His glossa felt like it was twisted in a knot. Tears pricked the corners of his optics as he looked at the ground, not sure of what to do.

Megatron was angry at the fact that Starscream left, and he felt the urge to punish him and pound him into scrap, but at the same time, he missed his Seeker and wanted him back. "Why did you leave?" he asked, giving Starscream an easier question.

"Be-because I was fed up!" Starscream shrieked, his knees buckling underneath him. He sank slowly to the ground, optic fluids spilling down his faceplates. He shook with anger and sadness, and because of his low levels, he felt dangerously close to entering stasis lock. "I just wanted some respect…I admired you! I looked up to you, and wanted to be like you! And all you did was beat me down!" Starscream sobbed shamelessly, all dignity and composure forgotten. "I'm sorry I left, I j-just couldn't take it anymore!" He cried shakily, his voice unsteady.

Megatron didn't know how to react. He stood frozen, optics glued to the mess of a Seeker beneath him. Finally he spoke, as Starscream's sobs quieted down to nothing but sniffles and hiccups. "Forever is a long time, Starscream. If you want to come back sooner, you are always welcome." Megatron was surprised by his own words. Was he really showing mercy to him? Again? After all those times…

Starscream's helm snapped up as he looked wondrously at his former master. There was a silence between them as they simply stared into each others optics, one pair firm and confident, the other teary and uneasy. Finally, Megatron crouched down in front of Starscream, fear instantly returning to the Seeker. The Tyrant grasped Starscream's chin gently and tilted his head up so that they were optic-level.

"Come home, Starscream." He said firmly, before turning away and transforming, taking to the skies.

Starscream watched his silhouette disappear against the dark sky for some time, his processor blank. Maybe he would return… After all, forever_ was_ a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a fluffy little one-shot I threw together. Hope you liked it! Sadly, you probably won't see more from me for a long time, but in a few years, give or take, I'll be on here again, don't worry! Thanks for reading! Sorry that my first fanfic was pretty sucky. <strong>**-TheFlamesOfStarscream**


End file.
